Daughter of the Sun
by DrachenEngel
Summary: A new Parahuman enters the stage of Brockton Bay at the same Time Skitter does.
1. Chapter 1

**?**

She broke cover as soon as she heard the telltale „pop" of the teleporter appearing behind her, surrounding herself with snakes of water and fire to prevent him from teleporting into striking range she ran blindly through the unfamiliar streets, looking for help or a hiding place.

Throwing gashes of wind against her attacker she contemplated her options, she was burning through her stored energy way faster than the scarce light sources could replenish them, already her markings were dimming, and barred any distractions or miracles, only the flashy stuff could get her out of this mess.

Those were her last thoughts before she stumbled, the momentary distraction enough for her protective screen to slip away.

Before she could regain her footing or focus, the teleporter tackled her to the ground, knocking her momentarily out.

Once she regained her consciousness she found herself bound and prodded against a wall with the teleporter and some goons in front of her, all of which were of Asian descendency as she noted.

Facing abduction and goddess knows what she threw all care away and planted an artificial sun in the night sky, illuminating half the city with what for all purposes was genuine daylight. Soaking up the heat and warmth she used the gangers confusion to put her power into overdrive, bright red markings lighting up all over her skin somehow visible even through her clothes without actually emitting any light while a thick carpet of grass and flowers was spreading around her.

Creating a sphere of fire in the midst of the Group she borrowed some of it to burn away the ropes holding her, simultaneously unleashing a torrent of wind which smashed the goons into nearby walls, taking them out of the fight leaving a dazed and confused teleporter to face the very pissed and powerful girl he attacked.

This was the moment gunfire bellowed.

**Miss Militia**

Trying to find the reported capefight she was just about to give up and join Colin to help watch over Lung when she caught a glimpse of some ABB Gangers hurrying g with purpose towards an abandoned part of the docks she decided to follow them instead, hoping for a lead regarding said fight.

After a few hundred meters she indeed found the fight, or rather its aftermath in form of a bound girl and Oni Lee with the Gangers she was trailing. She was just about to call in reinforcements when the sun suddenly rose, banishing the night and probably startling every last person in the city. A quick glance towards the girl showed her covered in red markings and using wind to take out the regulars.

Unwilling to let the distraction go to waste she loaded her gun with rubber bullets and opened fire Oni Lee, dusting the clone and sending the original running assuming she brought help.

Miss Militia was just about to follow him when she saw the girl slumping over unconscious

Hurrying over to check her for wounds she contacted the PRT: "Ping my Position and send a transport, unknown cape down but unharmed after fight with Oni Lee. Also tell the police to come and pick up" a quick headcount, "8 ABB members."

* * *

Author Notes

Obviously neither Worm nor Okami belong to me

This is the First time ever I actually wrote down a story so please review, also I am not a native speaker so please tell me if I made any blatant mistakes.

The story is planned to run parallel to the original Worm timeline and my main character will have most powers displayed by Shiranui/Amaterasu during the Game.


	2. Chapter 2 updated

**?**

The first thing she felt was the artificial light overhead, that and the throbbing headache of overused power. Slowly opening her eyes she tried to determine where exactly she was.

"A hospital room", she thought, "by far not the worst place I could have woken up." Before she could get up the door opened and a women who was wearing a flag to conceal her face entered, Miss Militia, second-in-command of the local heroes if she recalled correctly.

"Where am I?" she asked the Women who took a chair and seated herself next to her bed before she answered. "You are currently at the PRT Headquarter of Brockton Bay, we took you in after you collapsed after your fight with Oni Lee." "The teleporter? Well, the name does fit his style of fighting. But why did he attack me in first place?" "Considering you are asian" "Japanese" she interrupted, "…Japanese, he probably wanted to recruit you and it escalated. I assume you only showed your abilities after you were approached?" The girl nodded agreement "Yes, I was out for a walk to get familiar with my new home when they approached me. I.. kind of overreacted and summoned some wind to make clear I did not wanted to be bothered, you probably know what happened next." The women nodded and for a few seconds there was silence before she spoke up again, "Well, you are safe for now but after that display of power I doubt they would leave you alone, so I would like to offer you a place in the local Team of either the Protectorate or the Wards, depending on your age."

The girls attention sparked at that offer, a place in a big government supported organization would give her all the protection an resources she would ever need, in exchange for something she planned on doing anyway. "I accept your offer", she said, "and it's the ward since I'm sixteen by the way. I would also appreciate If you could send someone to get my stuff, the key and address were in my pockets."

Miss Militia pulled out her cellphone and gave the corresponding orders before hanging up and turning back to her. "Now all that's left would be a physical, proper testing of your power, contacting your legal guardian and of course the inevitable mountain of paperwork." She gave the girl reassuring smile which was dropped immediately once she saw her, up to then genuine one, suddenly became forced "No guardian, I … don´t want to talk about it." she straightened up, looking the older women directly in the eyes "Sorry, you just opened up some memories I don´t really want to think about." Miss Militia nodded with a look of sadness on the upper half of her face., "I understand and tell the others not to ask any questions unless you bring it up yourself, but I suggest you make an appointment for psychological counseling."

They continued chatting for about half an hour, avoiding problematic topics, before a PRT officer entered with her trunk and Miss Militia bid her farewell, promising to come back tomorrow morning to get the introduction into the Wards out of their way.

Reaching for the door she stopped, turned around and asked "By the way, what are we supposed to call you? You are currently filed under 'Sun Girl' but I assume you have your own name." The girl contemplated her options while massaging her temples, trying to dampen the headache, "Back home I was known as Shiranui, I think we should go with that, but if you want more recent Information check your databases for 'Wolfsprinzessin' from the independent group 'Wanderlust'." Miss Militia just nodded and left, leaving her to get some more rest.

**Armsmaster**

Armsmaster was just finishing his report on the capture of Lung when Miss Militia entered his office trailed by a obviously tired Aegis. He saved and closed the file he was currently working on before opening a new one, temporary marked as 'Sun Girl' and sighted, TWO new, powerful and most importantly unknown capes in a single night wasn´t exactly rocket fuel for his career. He turned his attention to the newcomers and signaled his second-in-command to give her report, wondering why she brought the leader of the Wards team to this meeting.

"The girl is apparently new to the city and was pushed by the ABB, she pushed back without knowing who she was dealing with, sadly the group just happened to be led by Oni Lee. You have my report on what happened next." He typed down the new information, the question what Aegis had to do with any of this hanging unsaid in the room. Impatient as always Armsmaster signaled his colleague to continue "Upon extending the standard offer of joining us, garnered wit protection against the ABB, she immediately jumped on it. So, starting tomorrow we have a new Ward." Armsmaster tried to smile and frown at the same time, on one hand new recruits are always something to be celebrated, on the other hand she succeeded where he failed. He just refocused in time to catch the last part of her conservation with Aegis "…and I promised her she won´t be bothered about her past since it obviously hurts so make sure the others know_ especially_ Clockblocker. If you have no further questions you are free to go to bed just remember I need you tomorrow for testing and introductions at 8 sharp, her file was already sent to you." Aegis confirmed and hurried out, obviously eager to get at least some sleep.

Miss Militia spoke up again once the door closed "First, I would like to sign her up for a session with doctor Yamada, she is our best bet to get her whole story without breaking anything by accident." He nodded and made a corresponding note on his terminal while motioning her to continue. "She calls herself Shiranui, but apparently she is also known as Wolfsprinzessin." THAT sparked his interest, just a few month ago the Protectorate gave out a notice to recruit her due to her versatile power being a potential asset in Endbringer fights. "Recruit her at all costs, up to and including leadership of the team, but don´t tell her." Miss Militia signaled agreement "If this is all I have some work to do and you should get at least some sleep other than me you actually need to, no matter how much of your 'coffee' you drink." Armsmaster frowned but was interrupted before he could respond "I know what you think about sleep but please, Colin, but I don´t want to drag you out of your lab again because you collapsed from sleep deprivation." He nodded hesitant "I will just finish these files and call it a day." He only waited for his subordinate to close the door before allowing himself a rare smile, this new recruit would certainly help to cement his leadership position.

Authors notes:

Again, neither Okami nor Worm are mine.

The next Chapter will have a in depth explanation of her capabilities and some hints regarding her backstory, the full thing will follow later in form of an interlude.

If anyone can give me hints on how to handle Clockblocker, I would _**really**_ appreciate help since **I **wouldn´t recognize humor if it were to hit me in the face while yelling its name.


End file.
